Esto no se ha acabado aún
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: ¿Murió? No... solamente estaba ahí de manera tranquila, notando lo que ocurría mientras estaba en esa habitación, su soledad y pensamiento eran su única compañía, hasta que llegaron ellos, a darle un diferente destino. (One-Shot)


**Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Los personajes mencionados aquí, no son de mí más mínima pertenencia, sólo hago uso de ellos para la creación de este escrito sin otros fines (?).**

Solamente descansaba la vista después de lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Me encontraba en el frío suelo de esa habitación, las paredes y el concreto totalmente agrietado me aguardaban ahí, una lámpara en el techo iluminaba mi cuerpo desnudo a punto de ser víctima de los insectos que me atacaban sin piedad. Mordiéndome sin que al menos pudiese hacer algo, toda mi piel tenía manchas verdes que esfumaban un terrible hedor con líquidos amarillentos expulsados, signos de una mutación que se vio al colpaso cuando el virus decidió transformarme en ese terrible ser.

Yo con mucho anhelo deseaba poder hacer movimiento alguno en esos momentos, para mi maldito infortunio era algo imposible, el golpe dado por ese tentáculo gigante me destrozó a más no poder, seguía estando en ese rincón, miraba ese gran pasillo, la sangre que recorría los azulejos de este y las estatuas que se encontraban totalmente destruidas por mi culpa en el suelo, me recordaban con enojo lo que sucedió tiempo antes.

Yo no me creía lo que provoqué estando así, el daño que le hice a Claire Redfield, la mujer que creó dentro de mí cierta atracción y perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rostro de ella estaba horrorizado al notar la clase de monstruo horrible del que me había convertido.

Ella salió, dejándome sólo no sin antes despedirse de mí, la extrañaré y quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver, momentos después de su huida, escuché el sonido de varias explosiones y noté como el polvo del techo caía en mi cabeza, el sitio se estaba mostrando apocalíptico con los repentinos temblores, escuchaba on atención los gritos de quienes se encontraban afuera, no podía hacer nada, pues era una víctima más.

Solamente esperaba lo que me llegase ¿Qué más podría pasar? No vendría nadie atrás de esa puerta de metal oxidado a liberarme de esa pequeña prisión, los milagros no eran una alternativa fiable en esos instantes, prefería estar así, no mostrar miedo, al menos la muerte sería una salida fácil para acabar con el "pequeño sufrimiento" que cargaba y así encontrarme con mi familia. Por un momento llegó a mi mente la idea de cerrar los ojos, teniendo como objetivo dormir y no despertar.

Vaya suerte la mía, ni siquiera conciliar el sueño podía, la puerta atrás de mí cayó por los suelos, disimulé estar muerto, era preferible estar de esa manera ya que unos hombres con ropajes obscuros y con máscaras de gas irrumpieron, un sujeto no bastó para poder llevarme, ¿Tanto pesaba? El virus parece que me dejó un regalo, un sujeto rubio, vestido de negro y quemado por la mitad de la cara me observaba cuando salía de esa habitación.

Su rostro se mostraba contento, mirándome de manera perversa, nunca sabré por qué sucedió eso, el grupo de enmascarados y él decidió continuar su camino, mientras me llevaban por el escenario lleno de fuego, sentía que me quemaba, el techo caía hacia los suelos aplastándolo todo, el concreto se partía en dos, sólo esperaba el momento para poder salir de ahí, no lo podía soportar más.

Por alguna razón comenzaron a apresurarse, un gran orificio en la pared era la única salida que había, pasamos por ahí, me alegró sentir el aire que venía con fuerza y el sol que iluminaba el alrededor, ¿Pero todo y para qué? Me capturaron ¡Fueron solamente ahí para extraer mi cuerpo de esas instalaciones y no para salvarme! Un sabor amargo sentía en mi boca, ver la luz del sol por un pequeño momento y volver a la obscuridad, escuchaba sonidos en el agua, algo muy grande salía; un submarino, me introdujeron ahí, el sujeto rubio se quedó afuera de este, no me agradaba por alguna razón su acción, adentro se encontraban varias personas con batas blancas y con distintos objetos con ellos, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

Me pusieron encima de una mesa de metal, traían una mesilla con todo lo necesario para realizar muestras de sangre ¿Experimentaban conmigo? ¿Eso era lo que hacían? Supongo que sí, las agujas me atacaban los brazos y piernas, parecían sacar muestras de mi, quizás sólo me mantendrían así para después tirarme a donde sea como un mísero animal, algo funcionó que me hizo mover mis dedos, por momentos empecé a sentir varias partes más de mí comenzar a hacer movimiento, disimulaba no hacer nada, no quería arruinar mi oportunidad para salir, esas personas no mostraban sentimiento alguno cuando me herían, ellos mismos lo sabían mostrándose indiferentes.

Tomé un pequeño cúter que estaba a mí lado, de una mesa de instrumental quirúrgica y lo enterré en el brazo de un hombre que gritaba de dolor, fue tan rápido que cuando volteó, el objeto estaba ahí desangrándolo, los enmascarados que estaban en una posición cercana a la mía me disparaban, las balas solamente se atoraban en algo viscoso que cubría mi piel, me levanté y comencé a matarlos uno a uno, mi cordura dejaba de reflexionar y pensar, solo mataba, aunque pidiesen piedad aplastaba sus cabezas o tomaba las armas y accionaba las balas contra ellos, algunos decidieron suicidarse, la cobardía llegó en el momento más inesperado.

Algo estaba mal, las luces rojas resonaban adentro de el submarino, no sabía que hacer, los controles estaban destruidos, todos estaban muertos a mi alrededor, decidí empezar a romper las paredes de el mismo, cada abolladura dejaba pasar más el agua, tenía dos alternativas, morir definitivamente ahogado o hacer el esfuerzo de nadar hacia la superficie, por alguna razón decidí golpear aún más, la presión no soportó y cuando di un puñetazo final, litros de liquido me golpearon, haciéndome retroceder.

Comencé a caminar más y más, esforzándome por salir, lo logré y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, no tenía rumbo fijo, sólo sabía que seguía nadando hacia arriba; no quería abrir los ojos y contenía la respiración, sabía que cada vez me encontraba más arriba ya que la luz del sol empezaba a apuntar en mis ojos, ya podía abrirlos y respirar con tranquilidad.

Empecé a observar el alrededor, el sol hacía brillar el mar, el agua estaba fría en su totalidad, me quedé a esperar, no sabía que hacer, alguien tal vez me encontraría, sí eso sucedía dejaría de ser Steve Burnside, nadie va a querer a un criminal o un monstruo en compañía, a lo lejos observaba un objeto que se dirigía a mi posición, parecía saber exactamente donde estaba yo, este paró una vez se encontraba muy cerca de mí

El mismo sujeto que vi de rostro quemado salió de la barcaza, con sus gafas obscuras mostrando dos puntos rojos que se notaban con claridad, esa persona me miraba con esa misma sonrisa presentada en las instalaciones, me extendía la mano, con la intención de dejarme subir, no tenía otra opción, levanté mi mano y el rubio la tomó, haciéndome pisar la madera.

Suspiró, al final sentí su mano rodear mi cuello, me apretaba con fuerza, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, no respiraba, no pude observar nada más, solo escuchaba los ruidos que hacía el agua, parece que quedé demasiado tiempo inconsciente, no había nada más que mis oídos pudiesen escuchar, volvía a sentirme en esa situación de hundimiento, sólo que esta vez era obscuridad total.

¿Me habrían echado al agua? Quizás, pues sentía mi cuerpo mojado, con algo que me golpeaba, tal vez alguna criatura que vagaba por ahí. Yo nadaba hacia arriba, mientras más lo hacía el reflejo de alguien podía notar, seguía haciendo esa acción y llegué hasta mi objetivo para encontrarme con mi padre, se mostraba feliz al verme de nuevo, me dio la mano y me subió, el escenario era un verde campo, el cielo estaba totalmente azul, con algunas nubes blancas pasando por el sol que iluminaba todo, a lo lejos veía a mí madre saludando, llena de alegría y felicidad, me sentía bien, los volví a ver después de lo que sucedió, parece que estar muerto tiene sus ventajas.

 **Y hasta aquí acaba, lo sé, este final no es el que uno se hubiera esperado pero por favor, mi mente ya no podía imaginar más ;—; además no me pareció tan mala idea :3**


End file.
